The invention relates to an alignment device for the automatic alignment of the edge of a tubular workpiece to be sewn on a sewing machine.
An alignment device is described, for example, in British Patent Specification No. 2064601A corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,734. This device requires at least two drivable tensioning parts for receiving and aligning tubular workpieces, rotating alignment members being disposed on at least one of the tensioning parts. However it is desirable to simplify such a device and to improve the alignment function in order to accelerate automatic alignment of the workpiece edge.